Fantasía
by Little Pervert
Summary: Por que todos tenemos un sueño, un secreto que nadie debe saber...Porque todos tenemos a alguien imposible de alcanzar a pesar de que se encuentre a centímetros de nuestro cuerpo... porque solo hay una forma de tener a esa persona... porque solo existe una manera de vivir la fantasía...
1. Prólogo

**Leer mi nota!**

Olaz! Aki estoy de nuevo regresando con una nueva historia… antes que nada debo de advertirles que la historia aún no está terminada, por lo cual les pido paciencia y comprensión… las actualizaciones serán cada semana o cada quince días... todo depende de mí velocidad para terminar esta obra XD….

La historia está situada años después de la boda de Edward y Bella, solo que en mi universo ella es transformada antes de tener a Reneesme... por lo cual nuestra querida hibrida no existe…

Creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar así que… A LEER!

Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes son propiedad de S.M.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

_POV Rosalie_

_Porque lo nuestro está prohibido, _

_porque no importa cuánto tiempo pasara _

_siempre seriamos enemigos, _

_porque los hombres lobo no se enamoraban de los vampiros _

_y los vampiros no desean tan fervientemente un cuerpo cálido a su lado._

_Por eso esto era imposible, _

_por más que lo ame _

_nunca podríamos estar juntos._

_Porque él encontraría a alguien _

_que sería el amor de su vida_

_y yo, supuestamente, _

_hace siglos que lo había encontrado…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno… aki está el prólogo de mi nueva creación… espero es haya gustado…

Ya saben…para cometarios, sugerencias críticas, preguntas y too lo que se les ocurra solo tienen que picarle al botoncito que dice Reviews!

Los kiero!

Little-Pervert


	2. Capitulo 1

Olaz!

Regreso a FF con el primer capitulo de esta historia. Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado pero últimamente mi vida anda patas para arriba, sé que no es excusa pero necesitaba un ratito conmigo y mis locuras mentales.

Como les había dicho este fic aun no esta completo asi que de nueva cuenta pido paciencia e ideas de que les gustaría leer… créanme sus ideas me ayudan muchísimo a ponerle sentido a todas esas imágenes que vagan en mi mente…

Pues ahora si a leer! Disfruten de este trocito de mi imaginación

Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes son propiedad de S.M.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**POV Jacob**_

Despierto, abro lentamente los ojos, viendo como los inexistentes rayos del sol atraviesan las nubes y entran por la ventana.

…"_Nublado de nuevo, que raro"…_

Con la mirada recorro la habitación; no tengo que mirar demasiado tiempo para saber donde me encuentro; es mi habitación. Volteo y encuentro la otra mitad de mi cama vacía, sin ningún rastro de que alguien haya dormido conmigo.

…_De nuevo fue un sueño… _

Lo digo tan bajo y suave que no llega a ser un susurro.

Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, me desvisto, abro la llave y sin más entro a la ducha. Siento el agua caer sobre mi espalda y mi cabeza; disfruto de la sensación, de la frialdad del agua que hace un completo contraste con mi temperatura. Las gotas frías recorren mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer, recordándome esas manos frías que me acarician en mis sueños; sin darme cuenta cierro los ojos y un gemido sale de mi boca.

…_Recuerdo sus manos… su olor…_

Que a pesar de quemarme, me fascina; sus labios rojos y carnosos…su cabello rubio y largo…sus ojos dorados, y su perfecto y…

_Desnudo cuerpo…_

Tiro hacia atrás la cabeza dejando que el agua caiga en mi cara y baje por mi cuello, imaginando que son sus labios besando mi cuello y sus manos recorriendo mi pecho. Los gemidos siguen saliendo de mi boca; mientras en la mente recuerdo el sueño de manera lenta y vivida; viendo cada uno de los detalles. Coloco mis manos sobre la pared para poder sostenerme; imagino que su cuerpo desnudo se encuentra pegado al mío, que mis manos recorren sus caderas, que mis labios disfrutan de su piel, que sus labios susurran mi nombre, que sus manos se aferran a mi cuerpo. No necesito más para que mi cuerpo reaccione y ahora deba liberar todo el calor que recorre mi cuerpo; dirijo una de mis manos hacia mi miembro y comienzo con el movimiento, primero lento y luego cada vez más rápido

Imagino que es ella… que son sus manos y su boca las que recorren ese sitio de mi anatomía; mi cuerpo se estremece, los gemidos son cada vez más fuertes y mi voz más ronca; no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que siento como los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan y mis sentidos se colapsan; todo a llegado a su fin, el clímax inunda mi cuerpo.

Una vez que mi respiración se regula y los latidos de mi corazón regresan a su ritmo normal, termino de bañarme y salgo de la ducha, me visto y me dirijo a la cocina por un poco de alimento. Es temprano, Billy sigue dormido y no hay nada comestible en toda la casa; decido ir a casa de los Cullen al fin y al cabo Esme siempre tiene comida para la manada.

Corro por el bosque sintiendo el viento que mueve mi pelaje y despeja mi mente, me concentro en no dejar que ninguno de mis recuerdos se haga presente; no quiero que la manada o Edward conozcan mis pensamientos. Cuando me encuentro cerca, aminoro la marcha, cuando estoy a unos cuantos metros de la entrada me detengo y regreso a mi forma humana, me pongo los pantalones cortos y me adentro en la mansión sin tocar si quiera de todos modos ellos saben que estoy aquí.

Bloqueo mis pensamientos, mostrando solo mi gran apetito. Esme, Jasper y Alice se encuentran en la sala viendo la televisión, me acerco a ellos y como si de Edward se tratara, Esme se dirige a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Me siento en el suelo a un lado del sillón más grande mientras espero que la comida este lista; no pasan ni 10 minutos cuando Esme regresa con un gran plato de comida, como todo con rapidez como si lo que se encuentra en el plato pudiera escapar.

Ha pasado un rato desde que he terminado de desayunar cuando escucho unos pasos en las escaleras, alguien baja por ellas de manera lenta. En cuanto llegan al último escalón aparece ante mí la imagen de mis sueños, la dueña de cada una de mis noches, Rosalie Hale, me mira con molestia, con odio; pasa de largo y saluda a todos menos a mí. Siento su mirada en mi nuca y por más que trato de evitarlo los recuerdos de mis sueños y de esta mañana se hacen presentes provocando que un calor intenso recorran mi cuerpo. Se escucha un jadeo en la sala y todos voltean hacia Jasper.

-¿Qué ocurre Jasper?, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Alice.

-Jacob, ¿podrías controlar tus deseos?, créeme que me estoy conteniendo demasiado para no tomar a Alice y llevarla a nuestro cuarto; no quiero derrumbar la casa- la voz le sale ronca y con dificultad.

Me quedo estático, procesando las palabras de Jasper, cuando me doy cuenta de a que se refiere el rubor cubre mis mejillas y la vergüenza pasa a sustituir el placer que hace pocos segundos dominaba mi cuerpo. Escucho un bufido y no tengo que voltear para saber quien lo hizo, podría reconocer su voz aun si estuviéramos en un concierto de rock o estuviera al otro lado del país. Aun no se la razón de su enojo, pero lo más seguro es que se debe a que todos creen que Leah y yo salimos; y siendo objetivos es muy razonable, si apenas soporta a un lobo, tener que aguantar a dos es mucho para la rubia escultural.

Me quedo callado y no le replico a Jasper por su comentario, sería muy estúpido hacerlo. Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina a dejar mis platos y tomar un vaso de agua para despejar mi mente, no tardo más de cinco minutos y cuando regreso me encuentro a Rosalie con Emmet al pie de las escaleras besándose; me quedo estático, sin poder reaccionar, siento como los celos hacen presa de mi cuerpo, como el calor me recorre de los pies a la cabeza haciendo que mis manos comiencen a temblar; cierro los ojos tratando de calmarme, enfriando mi mente para evitar que se me ocurra hacer una estupidez.

Regreso a la cocina y me mojo el rostro para bajar el calor que siento, espero unos minutos hasta que no escucho ningún ruido; salgo y encuentro el salón vacio, sin rastros de ella o de alguno de los otros Cullen. Me tiro en el suelo, a los pies del sillón, dejando mi imaginación volar, olvidándome por un momento de este mundo y soñando con un lugar ficticio en el cual los dos estamos juntos y enamorados; no pasa mucho tiempo antes de quedar dormido, de volver a hacerla mía, de pronunciar su nombre…

…_Rosalie…_

…_Rosalie…_

…_Rosalie..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí termina este capitulo, espero les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo este historia

Ya saben…para cometarios, sugerencias críticas, preguntas y too lo que se les ocurra solo tienen que picarle al botoncito que dice Reviews!

Los kiero!

Little-Pervert


End file.
